Pine cone proposal
by stangethingsamuseme
Summary: Annabeth was stunned. How could this happen? They were so close then it suddenly all stopped. Why? She has no idea. (Percy starts to act differently, Annabeth gets mad and a proposal happened?) One-shot


**Annabeth's POV**

 **Prologue**

He had been distant, seeming out of the place every time i tried to talk to him and out all night. It's like he's been avoiding me and every time he sees me he'll just smile, then walk away with an excited look on his face. Finally I had enough and forced him to talk about it, he said nothing was wrong, and everything went downhill from there.+ 

Deep in thought, I trudged along to my cabin, thinking about the Conversation, as I like to call it. His words repeating themselves in my head, causing me to think every detail of his tone, what the words mean themselves. In frustration, I kicked a pebble near my feet, watching as it rolled across the dark, sickly sweet-smelling soil from the summer heat.. My mind flashes back to all the happy memories, the hugs, the flirting and most of all, the indescribable spark between us. Sadly though, those thoughts were quickly replaced with the look on his face when he left, he looked almost smug, masking many emotions. I felt someone watching but couldn't see anything and decided to ignore it, probably just a tree nymph.

How is this possible? We were so close, when did it change? Without realizing it, I replayed every conversation i could remember, to keep his hugs and kisses inside my mind.

CRUNCH! I jumped involuntarily and the sudden noise, annoyed that it disturbed me in the middle of my memories. Looking down to find the source, I gasped and found….. a huge pinecone.

Signing and cursing inwardly, I raised my foot to step over the cracked open pine cone when something caught my eye: a twinkle in the middle of the pine cone, perhaps a trick of light. Curious at what was inside, I looked down and gently picked upped the trouble-maker, carefully checking for any worms that might attack. What I saw in the middle made me lose a breath.

There, sitting in the middle of the nut, was a breathtaking ring. The thin, elaborate band creates a braiding pattern up, connected with a small platinum diamond carved in the shape of an elegant apple. I can't help but think about how lucky a girl would to be getting this, and wishing it was Percy who gave me this ring.

Hang on. Ring, Girl, Boy, proposal. My eyes widened with realization written all over my face. If this ring was meant for some lucky girl, who sure wasn't me, and I stepped on the pine cone by accident, won't that ruin a couple's relationship? And it's all because of me? Oh no. Quickly I made a plan in my head, put the ring back and try to close the pine cone as much as I could. I set to work immediately. All I could think about is the amount of planning it took to get the glimmer of the sun and the position of the ring so it'll shines at eye level must have taken a lot of work.

"Hey wise girl." A familiar voice said, Percy. How can he look so fine as if our **little** argument never happened? I froze and heard him chuckle before continuing" I see you found my ring." Anger washes over me unexpectedly, he bought a ring? for who? the person he's cheating on?

"oh, it's yours? mind I asking for who you're giving it for? your other affair?" I snapped at him irritably, unfreezing due to anger. He looked surprised at my sudden outburst, and held out his hand in surrender.

"It's for you Annabeth." He said, grinning softly

"Oh…. wait what?" I shook my head, sure I had misheard him. He just looked at me and did the impossible, gingerly taking the ring out of my hands, got down on one knee. All of my breath went out, and I completely forgot how to think for that movement.

"Annabeth Chase, the love of my life, the only love I promise you, will you marry me?"

I failed to remember how to speak, lost in his very sincere sea green orbs. I knew he wasn't kidding, wasn't playing with me, and I chose to believe him , but I can't seem to talk Only after hearing a crowd gather behind us and whistle, I gave my response. "Uh, duh." He slipped the ring on my finger and smiled. He looked down and kissed me for what felt like an eternity. Even after we broke away, I stayed close to him, interlocking our fingers. The crowd cheered and took picture. Only then did I realize who they were, all the people from camp have gathered to see his proposal. Of course.

Once we calmed down, Percy told me about the details, Juniper and Grover had helped him with the tree idea, with the Stoll brothers stalking, oh sorry, carefully observing her moves through the campground, and Coach 's idea to make her angry. He made the ring himself with the help of Leo at night, and planned the details with the others in the morning. That;s why he was so distant and so excited all the time. He's afraid he'll spill out the details accidentally if he gets close with her. As Annabeth fell asleep next to Percy, they had broken the rules, he whispered against her hair "I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, and even less keen am I to make you mad again." She smiled before falling to a dreamless sleep.+

-Author's note:

A short Percabeth drabble, reviews and comments appreciated.


End file.
